That Face (Translated Fic)
by mashedpootato
Summary: [SEQUEL OF THAT VOICE] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya telah bertemu, namun seberapa banyak hal yang mereka ketahui tentang satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 0

**That Face**

 **(Wajah Itu)**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/554888/that-face-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Ganti spasi dengan .)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol , Hunhan , Taoris , Kaisoo, Xiuchen**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Description**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya telah bertemu, namun seberapa banyak mereka tahu tentang satu sama lain?

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

Sequel dari **That Voice :**

Original story : www asianfanfics com/story/view/546759/that-voice-romance-baekyeol

Translated story : www fanfiction net/s/12087704/1/

(Ganti spasi dengan . )

.

.

.

.

 **T/N :**

Haii. The sequel is coming guys. Here it is, aku posting dulu deskripsi/forewordnya, biar kalian bisa follow this story to get the notivication waktu aku update chap pertamanya^^

Chapter 1 will be coming very soon (maybe tomorrow (?)).

Sekali lagi, **That Face** adalah ff sequel, jadi bagi yang belum baca, lebih baik baca dulu ff Prequelnya yaitu **That** **Voice** , sebelum baca yang satu ini.

Ff ini terdiri dari 2 chapter panjang (3k+ words dan 10k+ words).

So, bersabarlah yaa. I'll try my best buat update secepat mungkin TAT

 **P.s** :

Do u like MPREG guys? Aku akhir akhir ini kepikiran buat translate salah satu fanfic MPREG terkenal di asianfanfics. How do u think? Kalian setuju? Apa kalian mau genre lain? Please leave comment~

Akhir kata, review pleaseu?^^

 **mashedpootato** ❤


	2. Chapter 1

**That Face**

 **(Wajah Itu)**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/554888/that-face-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Ganti spasi dengan .)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol , Hunhan , Taoris , Kaisoo, Xiuchen**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Baek _baby_." Chanyeol mengerang pada ceruk leherku. Membuat tubuhku meremang tak berdaya, seraya aku mencengkerakan kuku tanganku pada bahunya.

"Jangan." Aku memohon, sedikit urung mendorongnya menjauh, dan ia tertawa dengan suara beratnya ketika mendengarku memohon.

Suaranya masih saja membuatku gila! Getaran ini tak juga hilang dan rona di pipiku tak juga memudar. Semua seakan akan ia menikmati melihat aku meleleh di hadapannya. Ini benar benar memalukan.

"Apa kau benar benar ingin aku untuk berhenti?" Ia mengerang, dan aku berusaha melawan lenguhan yang berusaha keluar dari bibirku.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh." Aku bergumam di dadanya dan ia membeku.

Aku mencebikkan bibir ketika ia dengan tiba tiba menjauh dan terduduk di ujung sofa, seketika terasa begitu jauh. Aku terduduk pada lututku dan bergeser mendekat, melingkarkan lenganku pada bahunya.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berbisik di balik rambutnya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa terima dengan kenyataan bahwa kau masih melakukan itu semua. Mengapa kau malah mengungkitnya?" Ia menggeram pelan dan aku menggigit bibirku merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kita memulai sesuatu yang tidak bisa terselesaikan." Aku mengaku pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa melupakan pekerjaan sekali saja? Untukku?" Ia bergumam dan aku menghela nafas tajam mendengar kata katanya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa bolos kerja begitu saja." Aku beralasan dengan penuh harap.

"Kau tidak pernah membolos seharipun? Ayolah Baek." Ia memohon, dan aku menahan keinginanku untuk menyerah.

"Chanyeol kau tahu aku ingin, aku hanya-"

"Tidak bisa?" Ia menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan tajam dan seakan mengingatkan, headsetku berdering dan aku bisa mendengar Lay memanggilku.

Aku menarik bibirku menjadi garis tipis dan menolehkan tatapanku ke Chanyeol sebelum tergopoh menuju sofa untuk mengangkat headset. Aku mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas di belakangku dan berdiri, menarik tubuhku untuk sebuah goodbye kiss yang terlalu singkat dan melangkah keluar dari apartemenku.

Aku tahu ini menyakitinya, kenyataan bahwa aku masih bekerja. Tapi pilihan yang ada terlalu sedikit untuk laki laki sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman kerja yang sebenarnya, selain di Exotica. Dan tagihan keuangan tidak akan berhenti hanya karena aku mendapat seorang kekasih. Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan, dan ku harap Chanyeol dan aku dapat bertahan melaluinya.

.

.

.

Aku terhuyung keluar dari kamarku, setengah sadar dengan ketukan di pintu yang tak juga berhenti. Membukanya, Chanyeol mengejutkan diriku yang masih setengah tertidur dengan menarikku ke pelukan hangatnya yang nyaman.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, _babe_. Ku kira kau bakal sudah bangun jam segini." Ia menjelaskan merasa bersalah, dan aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding, menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah begitu siang. Aku mengusap mataku mengantuk dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula kau cukup tampan untuk menjadi sebuah pemandangan bangun tidur." Aku memuji sedikit menggoda, dan ia mengecupkan ciuman ke dahiku.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau ikut sarapan denganku? Aku sangat ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai sesuatu." Ia berujar tak sabar dan aku menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tahu sesuatu pasti membuatmu bersemangat, Yeol. Hal apa itu?" Aku bergumam, tapi ia hanya tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi! Aku akan memberitahumu begitu kita tiba di sana." Ia berjanji, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Tapi aku hanya terkikik melihat kelakuannya dan menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar. Aku baru saja bangun, ingat."

Ia menggembungkan pipi sesaat sebelum tersenyum lagi dan mendorongku masuk sedikit demi sedikit, seakan memberitahu ku 'pergilah, cepat'.

"Apa kau ingin menonton?"

Aku mengedipkan mata, dan pandangannya berbinar sesaat sebelum mengikutiku dengan patuh menuju kamar.

"Apa kau melakukan ini dengan sengaja?" Chanyeol menggeram di bahuku dan aku tersenyum seraya menurunkan celanaku seutuhnya.

"Tergantung. Apa itu berhasil?" Aku menggigit pelan telinganya dan ia menarik pinggulku padanya.

"Jangan. Aku harus bersiap. Atau kau ingin melewatkan sarapannya?" Aku menaik turunkan alisku, dan ia berdecak pada peringatanku.

"Pakai bajumu. Apa yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu sangat penting."

Aku mencebikkan bibir pada kendali dirinya yang tiba tiba kembali, dan memutar bola mataku sebelum melenggok menuju lemari pakaian, menyeringai mendengar kekasihku mendesis kesal.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat aku terlalu diam selama sarapan. Tapi begitu makanan kami tersaji, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan seakan meminta perhatianku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang pada pertanyaannya dan memfokuskan tatapanku padanya.

"Chanyeol, ini tidak se-simple itu. Aku membutuhkan gajinya. Tagihan keuanganku tak bakal berhenti, dan aku sudah terlalu banyak berhemat begitu lama. Aku terlilit hutang, dan pekerjaanku adalah satu satunya cara untuk laki laki sepertiku mempertahankan hidup...secara legal." Aku berusaha membela diri, memainkan sedotan di gelas minumanku.

"Itu bukan apa yang aku tanyakan. Aku bertanya, apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?" Suaranya tidaklah kasar atau mengancam. Ia terdengar seakan berharap, seraya tersenyum menunggu dari seberang meja.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukai pekerjaanku, Chanyeol. Aku membencinya. Dan ini semakin memburuk ketika mengetahui kau mempunyai kekhawatiran terhadapku. Dan aku sudah menyerah beberapa saat yang lalu tentang ini semua."

Aku memainkan bibirku dan memandang Chanyeol, sementara senyum separo terukir di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku punya permintaan untukmu." Senyum separonya mengembang menjadi senyum lebar, dan aku mengerutkan bibirku memperhatikan.

"Jika ini tentang kau membayarku untuk seks, jawabannya adalah tidak." Aku menyipitkan mata, sementara itu ia tertawa dan meraih tanganku di seberang meja untuk menautkan jemari kami.

"Rekan kerjaku mendapat promosi dan posisi sekretaris sedang terbuka." Ia tersenyum, memandang sesekali pada jemari kami yang bertautan.

"Bekerja denganmu? Chanyeol, aku belum pernah menjadi sekretaris. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapat pekerjaan itu." Aku mengerutkan dahi dan ia menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat bahwa aku adalah orang penting. Jadikan aku referensi dan kau bakal berpeluang untuk diterima, jauh lebih dari yang lainnya. Perusahaannya kompeten, dan kita bisa melatih sekretaris, selama kau masih mau untuk belajar."

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemariku. Aku memandang kepada ia dan jemari kita yang saling bertautan, sangat menyadari bagaimana ia menjadi nampak begitu berharap.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat? Kau ingin aku mendaftar menjadi sekretaris?" Aku bergumam, balik meremas jemarinya dan ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Ini sempurna. Kau akan di sana, jam kerja normal dari pukul 9 hingga 5. Dan itu memberi gaji yang layak...dan aku tidak perlu menggila khawatir karena kekasih cantikku tak lagi menggoda orang orang asing lewat telepon."

Ia tidak lagi menutupi raut kekhawatiran yang telah lama disembunyikannya, dan aku menggigit bibirku merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak yakin bekerja sebagai sekretaris akan menghasilakan gaji sebagus di Exotica." Aku bergumam dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Memang mengapa? Pekerjaan ini membayar dengan cukup layak, dan...aku...sedikit berharap kau mau tinggal bersamaku."

Mataku melotot kaget sementara ia memandang ke atas meja.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memanfaatkanmu seperti itu." Aku menolak dan jemarinya semakin mengerat dengan tanganku.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya. Kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku mengerti kita baru bersama beberapa minggu, tapi aku sungguh berpikir telah sangat, hampir, nyaris, jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ia tergagap sesaat di tengah ucapannya, dan aku ternganga ketika kalimat itu terucap.

Aku membiarkan ibu jariku bergerak menggambar hati di balik permukaan tangannya, hingga matanya kembali menatapku.

"Aku sangat, hampir, nyaris, jatuh cinta kepadamu juga."

Aku merona, dan Chanyeol mengangangkat telapak tanganku ke bibirnya, menciumnya lembut dan membuatku semakin merah terbakar.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa senangnya aku mendengarnya." Ia tertawa pelan, dan berdeham untuk menutupi suaranya yang sedikit pecah.

"Jadi, wawancaranya adalah besok pukul 11 siang. Apa kau yakin tak apa?" Ia mengubah topik, dan aku tersenyum pada ketidaksabarannya, kemudian mengangguk menjawab.

"Aku akan datang. Tapi jika aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan itu...aku tidak yakin bakal bisa pindah dan tinggal bersamamu." Aku bergumam menyesal.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, _Love_. Pekerjaan itu sempurna untukmu."

Ia tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk ke seberang meja, berharap aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menggelangkan kepalaku dengan dahi berkerut, melihat ke penjuru kafe.

"Jika kau mau menciumku kau harusnya membicarakan hal ini di rumah saja." Aku mengingatkan, dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebelum menarik pelan kerah bajuku dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada milikku. Sebuah senyuman masih terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit malu ketika tiba di alamat yang Chanyeol berikan padaku. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah perusahaan besar, terkenal, dan sangat berpengaruh. Tapi bangunannya yang begitu megah seketika membuat aku merasa tersesat di balik setelan baju lamaku.

Aku sudah tidak mengenakan hal semacam ini sejak wisuda. Tapi beruntung aku tidaklah banyak tumbuh sejak saat itu. Namun tetap saja semua orang nampak berpakaian dengan sempurna, dan aku bersumpah mereka menilaiku bahkan sejak aku berkata bahwa aku memiliki janji wawancara dengan seorang 'Wu Yifan'.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya menarik nafas panjang menghadapi itu semua, dan dalam kurun waktu satu jam aku sudah terduduk di sofa kulit empuk, menunggu giliran wawancaraku.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum sopan pada pria yang menyebutkan namaku, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah datar dan bersalaman singkat.

"Jadi, kau kenal Park Chanyeol." Ia berujar sambil mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan denganku.

Mungkin aku hanya berimajinasi, tapi ia nampak begitu puas dengan ucapannya. Aku mengabaikan hal itu dan berusaha menjawab dengan profesional.

"Ya tuan, dia...teman terdekatku." Aku berusaha untuk terdengar yakin. Tapi aku pikir pria tinggi berambut pirang itu menyadari pemujaan sekaligus keraguan di balik suaraku, karena ia menaikkan alisnya ragu.

"Baiklah, dan nampaknya kau tidak punya pengalaman kerja. Tidak sama sekali, Mr. Byun?"

Aku terbatuk kikuk pada pertanyaannya dan menundukkan pandanganku sesaat sebelum membenarkan.

"Tidak ada yang cukup berarti, tuan."

Aku dalam hati memuji diriku sendiri untuk jawaban samar yang aku berikan, dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku sungguh berharap kau menilai hal itu dengan benar, Mr. Byun. Karena Mr. Park banyak berharap padamu, dan _well_ , siapa aku berani menyalahkan pilihannya untuk perusahaan ini."

Aku menelengkan kepalaku mendengar jawabannya.

"Maaf atas kebingunganku tuan, tapi aku belum pernah terpikir untuk bertanya pada Chan- Mr. Park mengenai posisinya di perusahaan ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Obrolan ini sedikit keluar dari topik sebuah wawancara tapi Yifan juga berujar terlalu jauh, jadi aku memanfaatkan keadaan. Hanya saja aku sedikit malu setelahnya ketika Yifan memandangku tertegun, membiarkan rahangnya sedikit jatuh terbuka.

"Kau tidak tahu...siapa Chanyeol di sini?" Tawa terbahaknya meledak pada detik berikutnya dan aku memandang pangkuanku tak nyaman.

" _Well_ , paling tidak kau tak berpura pura tahu." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat aku mengerutkan bibir pada godaannya. "Mr. Park adalah CEO sekaligus pendiri perusahaan SM Inc."

"Pendiri perusahaan..." Aku bergumam begitu saja.

"Ia orang penting." Aku berujar pelan dan Yifan terbatuk oleh tawanya lagi, membuatku kembali terfokus padanya.

"Ya, sangat penting. Mr. Byun, ia ingin kau menduduki posisi ini, jadi ini akan jadi milikmu jika kau bersedia."

Aku mengangguk begitu saja dan ia tersenyum sarkastis.

"Latihanmu bakal dimulai pada hari Rabu. Tolong tiba di sini pada pukul 9 pagi, dan siap untuk pelatihan." Ia memperingatkan, mengumpulkan file-ku dan bangkit berdiri.

Aku mengikuti setelahnya dan menjabat tangannya sekali lagi dan ia mengangguk.

"Kau lebih dari sekedar teman, Mr. Byun. Cobalah untuk tidak membiarkan siapun mengorek rahasia terkecil Chanyeol sekalipun tanpa permisi." Ia berujar, tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya, dan aku pasti sudah sepucat hantu sekarang menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia tahu tentang hubungan kami.

Seberapa banyak yang dia tahu? Cara kami bertemu? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?

Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan memalukan dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan pandanganku tertunduk dan pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun~" Chanyeol merajuk seraya membiarkan dirinya sendiri memasuki apartemenku.

Aku menoleh padanya, bibir bawah mencebik membentuk sebuah _pout_ marah. Ia meraih wajahku ke tangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

 _"What's wrong, Love?"_

"Seberapa banyak hal yang kau beritahukan Yifan tentang diriku?" Aku memaksa dan Chanyeol sedikit kembali rileks.

"Aku memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu kasar. Idiot itu benar benar buruk dalam bertingkah. Apa yang dia katakan, Baek?"

Aku sedikit menjauhkan badanku dan ia mengerutkan dahi, menarikku kembali dalam pelukan.

"Dia bicara tentang banyak hal. Tidak sedikitpun di antaranya berkaitan dengan wawancara. Ia sepertinya tahu tentang aku...tentang kita. Chanyeol, apa ia tahu tentang pekerjaanku?"

"Mantan pekerjaan." Ia membenarkan, menyentuh hidungku.

"Dan aku tidak pernah menyebutkan hal itu, Baek. Aku memberitahunya bahwa seorang pria muda cantik akan menjadi sekretaris yang baru, dan secara kebetulan pria itu adalah cinta hidupku. Aku tidak ingin ia menakutimu, jadi aku memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu jahat. Tapi orang itu sungguh aneh dan tidak bisa mengontrol percakapan yang normal." Ia berbicara panjang lebar, nampak begitu puas dan aku meringsut ke bahunya, semakin mencuri perhatiannya.

"Bicara soal mantan pekerjaan, kenapa tidak kau lewatkan saja formalitas wawancaranya, tuan CEO." Aku mencebikkan bibir dan Chanyeol seketika menjadi malu, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu khawatir tentang pekerjaan ataupun uang. Aku sudah banyak berurusan dengan hal hal semacam itu, kau tahu?" Ia mengangkat bahu dan aku mengangkat kepalaku tersenyum padanya, melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku belum pernah begitu materialistik tapi kau benar benar impian semua orang, bukankah begitu?" Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya dan ia menurunkan pandangannya setengah malu.

"Kau tidak suka orang orang menghabiskan uang mereka untukmu." Ia menebak dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku biasanya menganggap hal seperti itu tidak perlu. Temanku Tao bakal menyukaimu. Kau bisa membelikannya semua Gucci di seluruh dunia." Lantunku dan Chanyeol nampak sangsi.

" _Well_ , bagaimana jika ini memang perlu?" Ia bergumam dan aku menyipitkan mata.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Aku berusaha menggodanya dan ia mencium dahiku lembut.

"Hanya membeli beberapa barang untuk pekerjaan barumu. Aku sudah melihat lemari pakaianmu, itu begitu polos-"

Aku nengangkat alis, menunggu penjelasannya dan ia terkekeh.

"Hanya beberapa kebutuhan...dan sedikit tambahan yang ku pikir akan nampak manis kau kenakan."

Aku menghela nafas menyerah.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakanku, tampan. Atau aku bakal berakhir mengais makanan dari telapak tanganmu nantinya." Ia menggumam, mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku.

"Apa kau berjanji?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengerang pelan, membuatku gemetar seraya beringsut mendekat.

"Menginaplah denganku malam ini?"

Ia hanya kembali bergumam dan aku memiringkan kepalaku bertanya tanya.

"Baiklah. Untuk merayakan!" Ia berujar pada akhirnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Karena aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaan lama?" Aku terkikik dan ia menggigit bibir, menyesal.

"Nampaknya aku juga perlu memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengemasi semua barang barangmu."

Aku memandangnya, sedikit kaget namun tersenyum pada akhirnya, nampak membuatnya lega.

"Kau benar benar bergerak cepat." Aku bergumam, bermain dengan rambut pada tengkuk lehernya.

"Hanya ketika aku terlalu bersemangat." Ia menjelaskan dan aku mengangguk, membungkuk untuk mencium ujung bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang mengantisipasi.

"Suaramu masih saja begitu mempengaruhiku." Aku berujar pelan di dadanya dan ia tertawa berat, tapi itu semua terhenti oleh ring tone ku yang seketika berbunyi keras.

Mata kami mencari sumber suara dan aku memberinya tatapan maaf yang nampaknya ia pahami, karena ekspresinya jatuh sebelum aku berbalik untuk mengangkat ponselku.

"Baekhyun! _You fucking quit?"_ Suara Tao melengking di telingaku dan aku bergidik mendengarnya.

"Hey Tao. Yeah aku, um...aku keluar. Kau tahu 'lover boy'?" Aku menggumamkan kode nama yang kami buatkan untuk Chanyeol sebelumnya, seraya bermain dengan sehelai benang lepas di bajuku.

"Kami sudah bersama untuk beberapa waktu sampai sekarang dan _well_...dia menemukan sebuah pekerjaan baru untukku."

Aku tersenyum pada kekasihku, yang kemudian melangkah mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahuku.

"Maaf sudah mengambilnya darimu, Tao." Chanyeol berujar keras, unuk membuatnya terdengar jelas di ujung sambungan, dan Tao mendengus.

"Sudah seharusnya begitu. Pelanggannya banyak yang marah, bahkan kepada orang baru yang menggantikannya. Belum lagi kami bertiga bakal terlalu banyak pesanan, tuan." Tao mengomel dengan bahasa campuran Mandarinnya, membuatku terkikik.

"Apa 'Dragon boy' masih sering menelepon?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan dan Tao menghela nafas, seketika teralihkan.

"Ya, begitulah."

Ia terdengar tidak terlalu bersemangat membicarakan hal ini, dan dalam hati aku membuat catatan untuk menanyakannya lain kali saat Chanyeol tidak ada.

"Kau tahu kita semua bahagia untukmu kan, Baek? Kau sungguh beruntung. Jongin masih berusaha mencari tahu apakah D.O adalah mantan kekasihnya atau bukan, dan Minseok masih belum memberi Chen Chen kesempatan."

"Pria itu sudah mengejar Minseok begitu lama bukan?" Aku terkaget dan Tao tertawa pelan.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Chen Chen pasti sudah jatuh cinta."

"Dan kau? Bagaimana kabarmu akhir akhir ini?" Aku mengambil inisiatif, mendengarkan berita tentang hubungan teman temanku, sementara Chanyeol memberiku kode untuk melanjutkannya.

"Pria itu masih sama saja. Idiot besar tak kan bisa melihat perasaanku bahkan jika aku memukul kepalanya dengan hatiku."

Aku mencebikkan bibir bersimpati mendengar penjelasannya.

"Pernahkah kau...berbicara padanya?" Aku mencoba bertanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk pada saran yang ku berikan, terlihat tertarik dengan situasi yang ku bicarakan.

"Ia tidak ingin bicara...ia ingin apa yang ia bayar." Ia bergumam, dan aku menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau sukai darinya, Tao?" Aku mendengus, membuatnya tertawa pelan.

"Segalanya." Ia bergumam.

"Ia benar benar mempesona, bahkan tanpa perlu ia mencoba. Ketika pertama kali menelepon ia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Itu benar benar manis dan kemudian ia mencoba berbicara bahasa Korea. Ia benar benar malu ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kami berdua adalah Chinese. Tahukah kau seberapa bersemangatnya aku berusaha untuk tidak tergagap? Ku pikir aku melayani seorang bule saat itu. Aku bisa menjadi seksi dan romantis bersamanya. Aku bisa menjadi tepat seperti apa yang ia inginkan dariku."

Aku menggigit bibir mendengar kata katanya.

"Kau yakin tidak menyukainya hanya karena ia Chinese, bukan?"

Ia mengerang mengiyakan kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Itu sangat berpengaruh. Ya, tapi aku bisa bilang bahwa agaknya ia tampan dan...kuat? Ia menerima tagihannya dengan pesona yang aneh, hingga membiarkanku meleleh pada tiap akhir malam." Jawabnya, dan aku tersenyum mendengar bagaimana ia menyampaikan perasaannya dengan begitu ekspresif.

"Jangan lupa, sepertinya ia juga kaya." Aku menggoda dan Tao kembali tertawa.

"Ia sempurna." Sebuah helaan nafas lagi.

"Oh God, ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa untuk sering sering mengontakku, Baekhyun. Aku harap bisa bertemu lover boy segera."

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggalnya dan menutup sambungan, sebelum aku membiarkan diriku merebah di antara pelukan Chanyeol. Ia memidahkan tubuh kami ke sofa dengan kecupan kecupan lembut di bahuku.

"Exotica nampaknya benar benar melelahkan untuk kalian, huh?" Chanyeol bersimpati dan aku bergumam mengantuk.

"Kami satu satunya homoseksual operator telepon dewasa di Seoul. Itulah mengapa kami populer. Semua orang yang tertarik bakal datang menelepon pada kami-"

"Mereka." Chanyeol membenarkan dan aku berbalik untuk menempelkan bibirku pada miliknya.

"Ya, mereka."

.

.

.

 **T/N :**

So... How is it guys? ._.

Eheee. Pendek binggo ya?

Well, I promise the next chap bakal lebih panjang dari ini^^

As always, thank you so much buat semua yang udah review di chapter description :

 **VNaaaa, Asmaul, Ovieee, yayahunnie, Devia494, Kimbyun9295, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, lueksoluosby, christovitaa, Yessi94esy, Park Youngie, depiieee, baekvelvet, chanbaekvs, baekpie461, SeHunaa12, fwxing (Guest), chanbaeksf (Guest), maiolibel (Guest), Guest, ChanBMine (Guest), didadida (Guest)**

All my luv for u. Review kalian adalah semangatku ;_;

Juga buat all readers yang sudah fave and foll, maupun yang sekedar liat liat. Yuks review, and gomawoyo~

Terimakasih juga atas saran yang kalian berikan mengenai project translate ff aku yang selanjutnya yaa. It means so much for me^^

Translate ff gs?

Sebenernya aku lebih prefer ke ff YAOI gaes. Tapi boleh lah kalo ntar nemu ff GS english yang bagus, kuy. Soalnya ff GS english emang ga begitu banyak dan sebagian besar yang terkenal pun YAOI. Tapi saran kalian tetap aku pertimbangkan^^

Yang penasaran sama ending ni sequel sad/happy. Eheee. Stay tune yak^^

(Note: Im not a fan of angst story :3)

Akhir kata, maaf atas typos dan bahasa yang kurang greget.

Pretty please review kuy!

mashedpootato ❤


	3. Chapter 2

**That Face**

 **(Wajah Itu)**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/554888/that-face-romance-baekyeol**

 **(Ganti spasi dengan .)**

 **Author : ChrissyJjang**

 **Casts : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, EXO**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol , Hunhan , Taoris , Kaisoo, Xiuchen**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Hope u enjoy~ ^A^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for the late update *deep bow***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Kau idiot besar! Haruskah kau membelikanku Armani?" Aku mendengus seraya melangkah keluar dengan sebuah setelan baju yang luar biasa mahal.

"Aku menyadari kau hanya punya satu." Ia mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tidak ingin pegawai kurang ajarku diam diam membuat lelucon tentang kekasihku karena ia bisa membuat sebuah setelan biasa nampak lebih bagus dari Gucci yang mereka pakai." Ia tersenyum nakal, membuat aku terkikik.

"Dan semua 'tambahan' ini, Mr. Park?"

Ia merona oleh kata kataku, nampak kontras dengan setelan mahal dan modern yang ia kenakan.

"Aku senang menghabiskan uangku untukmu." Ia mengaku malu malu dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku untuk meraih wajahnya mendekat, sebelum menempelkan bibirku padanya.

" _Thank you._ " Aku berbisik, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku bertaruh semuanya akan nampak luar biasa kau kenakan." Ia tersenyum lebar dan aku memutar bola mata menggoda.

"Kita punya pekerjaan, dasar kau raksasa gombal." Aku berlalu melewatinya, mengabaikan tawa renyah yang ia lontarkan.

.

.

.

"Jangan malu Baekhyun. Kau sangat mempesona. Mereka hanya iri karena aku lah yang bisa menggenggam tanganmu saat ini." Chanyeol berbisik ke telingaku sementara kami masuk ke lift perusahaan.

Ia melempar senyum sopan pada beberapa wanita di meja resepsionis yang masih saja memandang ke arah kami, dan aku meniru gesturnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Kepalaku jatuh ke bahunya dengan helaan nafas dan ia mengelus rambutku yang tertata rapi dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak merusak tatanannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada Kris sebelum aku mulai bekerja." Ia berjanji dan aku mengangguk di balik jasnya, mengambil nafas panjang pada aroma _cologne_ yang ia kenakan.

Tangannya bertahan tertaut dengan milikku hingga pintu elevator terbuka dan berpasang pasang mata kembali menatap ke arah kami.

Aku berusaha menahan kepalaku tetap tegap seraya kami berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang orang orang berikan - beberapa nampak kaget , beberapa iri, beberapa marah, atau sekedar jijik. Meski begitu aku mempertahankan mataku fokus ke depan hingga Yifan berdiri di sana, nampak bingung melihat tangan kami yang saling bergandengam. Aku berusaha untuk menarik tanganku di antara tatapan curiganya, membuat Chanyeol memperhatikanku.

"Kris, berhenti memandangnya seperti itu. Kau menakutinya."

Ia mengeluh, sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirku, tepat ketika kami masih berdiri di tengah lorong. Aku terkesiap pelan seraya memandang sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Baekhyun, lagi pula semua orang di gedung ini bakal mengetahui kau adalah milikku. Jadi tolong jangan malu dengan ini semua." Ia memohon dan aku memandang senyum lebarnya yang menenangkan, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Kris untuk mempersiapkan pelatihanmu. Aku punya rapat lima menit lagi." Ia menjelaskan, memberiku ciuman di bibir dan dahiku sebelum berjalan tergesa, meninggalkanku di bawah penanganan Kris.

"Kau tahu, ia berbeda sejak bertemu denganmu."

Mataku teralih memandangnya dan ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Ia nampak lebih bahagia."

Ia memulai tugasnya, dengan lambaian tangan memberiku isyarat untuk mengikuti.

"Selama ini ia selalu menjadi orang yang ceria. Tapi sekitar 6 minggu lalu, ia...semakin menjadi jadi. Ia semakin banyak tertawa. Semakin banyak membuat lelucon tak bermutu. _Hell_ , ia bahkan semakin banyak menyelesaikan tugasnya. Secara mengagetkan, kau berpengaruh begitu baik untuknya."

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum pada diriku sendiri mendengar pujiannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai karena malu.

"Ku perkenalkan dengan pelatihmu, Xiao Lu. Ini _trainee-_ mu, Byun Baekhyun."

Seorang laki laki berambut pirang bertukar pandang denganku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Tak ku sangka butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Chanyeol mengisi posisi sekretaris." Ia tekikik dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Panggil aku Luhan." Ia memperkenalkan, lalu wajahku seketika memucat sementara aku memberinya pandangan menyeluruh. Seketika mencari kekurangan dalam bentuk apapun.

Tidak ku temukan satupun. Ia begitu-

"Cantik." Aku bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Kris dan Luhan dengan tatapan penasaran.

Mulutku jatuh terbuka dengan malu sebelum berusaha menjelaskan maksudku.

"Kau sungguh-"

"Cantik?" Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatku dengan tawa pelan sekali lagi, dan aku menggigit bibir.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Kau juga cukup tampan. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa CEO kita sedikit _pervert_." Ia bercanda dan wajahku memerah sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak!" Aku berujar, tanpa banyak berpikir membela Chanyeol.

Luhan seketika nampak terkaget, memandang ke arah Yifan.

"Dia...sangat dekat dengan CEO _pervert_ kita." Jelasnya.

Mata Luhan menyipit pada kata kata Yifan dan ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyun. adalah orang yang begitu hebat." Ia tersenyum hangat dan pipiku memerah malu.

"Haruskah kita mulai?" Luhan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya dan aku mengangguk, memandang ke arah punggungnya, semakin dan semakin tak percaya diri.

Luhan begitu ramah dan mempesona. Dan agaknya cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol untuk berani membuat lelucon tentangnya. Apakah satu satunya hal yang menghalangi Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya...kekasih Luhan? Atau bahkan mungkin diriku?

Aku menundukkan pandangan, memandangnya berlenggok menyusuri lorong dan nyaris mengeluh oleh betapa mempesonanya ia bagi semua orang yang bertemu, termasuk mungkin kekasihnya.

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi ruang kerjamu. Bukan yang paling privasi memang, tapi Mr. Park memang tidak terlalu suka memanjakan kami. Bukan hal yang terlalu masalah, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, memandang ruangan sesaat sebelum mengembalikan pandanganku kembali pada laki laki cantik di sebelah kananku.

Ruangannya sebagian besar tertutup, bersebelahan dengan belokan yang mengarah langsung pada aula perusahaan, memiliki sebuah meja mahagony gelap, dan tembok gelap, dihiasi dengan lukisan lukisan lebar.

"Ruang kerja Mr. Park tepat melewati pintu ini. Kau adalah satu satunya yang diperbolehkan ke sana. Tidak satupun boleh masuk tanpa ijinnya."

Aku menelengkan kepala pada pernyataan Luhan. Bukan karena aku bertubuh mungil dan jelas tidak bakal bisa menahan orang yang memaksa masuk, tapi karena...aku bahkan tidak tahu aku akan menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol.

Luhan membuka pintu, membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu dan melangkah ke dalam ruang kerja yang megah. Nampak personal dan cantik dengan tembok hitam terbuat seutuhnya dari kaca dan meja kayu besar berwarna gelap, dengan beberapa bingkai foto dan files di atasnya, juga sentuhan akhir sebuah plat nama yang cantik.

" ." Luhan menyapa dan aku memandang bolak balik pada keduanya, sedikit terlalu gelisah dengan senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Luhan, bagaimana pelatihannya?" Chanyeol berujar ramah dan aku menggigit bibirku tak nyaman.

"Belum banyak dimulai. Sebaiknya aku ajak ia melihat lihat dulu." Luhan menjelaskan dan aku terus memandang kakiku, seakan mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun berkeliling gedung sebelum jam kerja usai." Chanyeol berjanji, dan aku memainkan tanganku gelisah.

"Oh? Kalian sungguh dekat. Baekhyun, nampaknya kau dapat pelayanan istimewa." Luhan menggoda dan aku mencicit, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Luhan, bisa beri kami waktu sebentar?" Chanyeol bergumam dan aku memerah sebelum Luhan akhirnya melangkah keluar.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berbisik, dan aku melangkah mendekat untuk memukul dadanya, berkali kali namun pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya bahwa Luhan adalah sekretarismu, dan bahwa aku yang menggantikannya, dan bahwa ia sangat mempesona." Aku berujar pelan dan Chanyeol menarikku ke pangkuannya, membuatku meronta.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku." Ia membelai wajahku, menyadari _pout_ yang masih menghiasi bibirku.

"Ini bukan tentang menjadi sekretarisku bukan?" Ia bergumam dan aku mengelengkan kepala di bahunya.

"Bicaralah padaku, _Love_." Ia memohon dan aku mengeluh pelan.

"Apa kau berusaha menggantikan Luhan denganku?"

Ia menjadi diam selama beberapa saat dan aku menggenggam setelan jasnya di kepalan tanganku.

"Maksudmu...lebih dari sebagai sekretarisku?" Suaranya bergetar dan aku tercekat oleh sebuah isakan yang keluar begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan seseorang dengan sejahat itu, kau harus tahu itu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang pernah kusukai pada Luhan. Kau menjadi segalanya bagiku, dan Luhan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau menjadi sekretarisku, atau kekasihku... Luhan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kita." Ia berusaha meyakinkan dan genggaman tanganku mengendur padanya.

Kemudian aku berusaha paling tidak untuk kembali bernafas, karena kata kata Chanyeol terdengar begitu tulus dan sayang. Dan bahkan dengan paras sempurna Luhan sekalipun aku bagai bisa merasakan Chanyeol tak kan berpaling dariku.

"Kau janji?" Aku berbisik dan bibirnya menempel di dahiku.

"Aku hanya memujamu. Hanya kau, aku berjanji."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan bersandar pada sentuhannya, menempelkan bibirku padanya.

Jemarinya menguat di pinggangku dan memegangiku semakin erat, membuatku melenguh pada sentuhannya. Bibirnya bergerak bersamaku hingga ia berhasil membuat milikku terbuka, lalu menjilatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, membuatku mendesah di antara ciuman kami. Lengannya memeluk tubuhku dan ia meggeram ketika aku menggenggamkan jemariku ke helai rambutnya.

"Mr. Park, aku-OH MY GOD!"

Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh dari sentuhan Chanyeol seakan ia terbakar dan memerah pekat pada mata Luhan yang melebar, menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Chanyeol yang tersengal.

" _What the hell is it,_ Luhan?" Ia menggeram, mengusap rambutku untuk menenangkanku.

"Kau benar benar seorang pervert . Aku tahu Baekhyun sangat manis dan lain sebagainya, tapi ia bahkan belum satu jam berada di sini."

Chanyeol menggeram di telingaku, membuat tubuhku bergetar turun hingga punggungku.

"Faktanya Baekhyun adalah kekasihku, Xiao Lu." Ia mendesis dan aku mencengkeram kerahnya tidak nyaman.

"Kekasih...Itu...adah dia?!" Luhan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menjerit keras, membuatku terlonjak di pangkuan Chanyeol dan ia menahan pinggangku.

"Aku bahkan tidak terpikir...aku tidak pernah...Oh wow, ini benar benar luar biasa bisa bertemu denganmu Baekhyun. Bertemu denganmu sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, itu, dan bukan hanya sebagai pengganti posisiku." Ia berujar panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada seseorang yang mengisi harimu akhir akhir ini, Chanyeol. Kau seketika begitu bahagia dan aku harusnya sudah mengetahuinya, kecuali ku pikir itu adalah...kau tahu...seorang wanita." Ia menundukkan pandangannya malu dan aku menggigit bibir memikirkan ucapannya.

"Apa kau sekaget itu?" Chanyeol tertawa dan aku menarik bibirku pada nada menggodanya. "Aku sadar kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat."

Luhan merona dan memandang ke arahku.

"Ku harap kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku mengejekmu. Aku juga mempunyai seorang pria sebagai kekasihku." Luhan menjelaskan, masih dengan muka memerah dan aku mengangguk kaku.

"Luhan, ku pikir kekasihku masih malu. Jika bisa, tolong beri kami waktu sebentar." Chanyeol memberiku jalan keluar dan aku dengan malu mengeratkan genggamanku padanya, berterimakasih.

"Ah, betapa tidak sopannya aku. Tentu saja. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengenalmu lebih banyak, Baekhyun. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Ia terkekeh sebelum tergesa gesa keluar ruangan.

"Ku harap ia jahat...sehingga paling tidak aku bisa membencinya." Aku mengeluh dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ia begitu baik, Love. Aku yakin kau akan cepat akrab dengannya."

Aku mencebikkan bibir pada pujiannya dan ia menciumku cepat.

"Tapi kau pernah menyukainya...aku tidak ingin-"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, tertawa pelan pada ucapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Kau dan segala keraguan manismu itu."

Aku bermain dengan kerahnya, merapikannya dan kemudian bagian bahunya.

"Aku harus kembali ke pelatihanku." Aku berbisik dan ia tersenyum, mengecup bibirku cepat sebelum mengangkatku dari pangkuannya dan menepuk pantatku dua kali.

"Bertemanlah." Ia meyakinkanku dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja dan nyaris bertabrakan dengan Luhan, yang tersenyum lebar dengan senang.

"Kalian berdua benar benar manis." Ujarnya ceria dan pipiku memerah. "Jangan malu. Lihat, ini adalah kekasihku, Sehun."

Ia tersenyum mengangkat ponselnya yang menunjukkan padaku foto wajah cantiknya bersama seorang pria berambut pirang yang nampak sempurna, tak banyak tersenyum di sebelahnya. Mereka nampak...mempesona. Seperti wajah wajah dari majalah dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali ternganga.

"Ia tampan." Aku bergumam dan Luhan mengangguk, memandang kembali fotonya degan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Ia seorang model. Selalu tidak percaya diri dengan _eye smile_ nya sendiri. Dasar bodoh." Ia menggelengkan kepala dan aku menggumam pelan.

"Kita harus pergi _double date_ bersama suatu saat nanti. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan." Sarannya.

Aku menelan ludahku yang seketika kering, tidak yakin untuk mengiyakan ajakannya. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, dan Luhan tak mengabaikannya dengan membalas senyumanku.

.

.

.

Pelatihan yang diberikan cukup sederhana. Bagaimana cara menjawab telepon, mengalihkan panggilan, mencatatat pesan, menjalankan beberapa perintah, membuat salinan file, hal hal sederhana yang Luhan bilang bisa kupelajari begitu cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku diberi kesempatan untuk menata ruang kerjaku. Dan sebelum jam istirahatku tiba, ponselku berdering, membuat Chanyeol menoleh padaku mendengarnya, mengangguk memberiku ijin untuk mengangkatnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau ada di tempat kerja kan hari ini? Kapan jam makan siangnya? Biarkan aku datang menemuimu! Aku juga ingin bertemu _lover boy_." Tao berujar cepat tanpa salam dan aku mengerutkan wajahku bingung.

"Jam makan siangku pukul 1, Tao. Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bertemu Chanyeol?" Aku terkikik dan Tao bergumam pada telepon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertemu denganmu sebentar lagi!" Ia berujar senang, memutus sambungan secepatnya dan aku mengerutkan dahi pada panggilannya yang sangat singkat, menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tao...ingin makan siang bersama kita." Aku bergumam, menyingkirkan ponselku dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat ekspresiku.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu temanmu."

Aku bergumam mengiyakan, masih bingung dengan percakapan telepon yang membuat perasaanku sedikit tak nyaman tadi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, tempat ini benar benar besar." Tao menganga menemuiku di lorong masuk, dan aku menelengkan kepala pada kedatangan tiba tibanya.

"Tao, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Aku berbisik, dan Tao mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku memberitahu mereka yang ada di bawah bahwa aku ingin menemui Baekhyun. Mereka benar benar sangat membantu." Aku mengangguk ragu dan Tao tersenyum.

"Jadi makan siang?" Ia bergumam.

"Chanyeol akan tiba beberapa menit lagi." Aku berujar pelan, mencoba membaca gelagat Tao.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana pelatihannya?" Kris datang dari arah belakangku dan aku melihat Tao menoleh pada suaranya. Pandangannya mengamati, membuatku sedikit curiga.

"Lover boy?" Tao berbisik dan aku cemberut pada pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Ini Yifan. Chanyeol masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa lembar kerja." Aku menjelaskan sementara Kris bergabung dengan kami, wajah masih begitu datar seperti biasanya.

"Wu Yifan, senang bertemu denganmu-"

"Huang Zitao." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan aku mengerutkan hidungku pada nada menggoda yang ia gunakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Baek. Semuanya susah siap?"

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol mendekat.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tao baru saja selesai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yifan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya pada nada yang ku gunakan dan menoleh pada keduanya, nampak menyadari pandangan yang tak hentinya Tao berikan pada Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa mandarin...Kris tentu bisa menjadi teman yang cocok selama makan siang, bukankah begitu? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris? Makan siang dengan kami bertiga?"

Aku cemberut pada saran yang diberikan. Namun Chanyeol tersenyum, mengalungkan lengannya di bahuku, seakan memintaku untuk diam, dan membiarkan dia yang mengurus.

"Bisa dibilang, aku tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan." Kris menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya yang menyebalkan, dan aku seakan bisa mendengar jiwa fanboy Tao ketika ia menaik turunkan alisnya padaku.

"Ini temanmu, bukankah begitu Baekhyun?" Kris memulai percakapan tiba tiba dan aku menautkan jemariku dengan Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan, tapi nampaknya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Chinese tidaklah terlalu banyak di Seoul." Ia bergumam, seakan menyindir dengan pertanyaan yang semakin menyudutkan.

"Um, melalui salah satu teman dekat kami?" Aku menjawab dengan balik bertanya dan Kris menyeringai, nampak tidak percaya denganku untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah." Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, namun pertanyaan selanjutnya terhenti dengan suara Tao yang tiba tiba terkesiap.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menyadari seorang pria dewasa tersenyum padanya dari seberang lobby. Aku memandang pria tersebut melangkah ke arah kami. Tao beringsut ke balik kami dan aku menoleh padanya, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahku.

"Maafkan aku tuan tuan, kekasihku melarikan diri. Agaknya ia sedikit kecewa kepadaku."

Pria itu tersenyum, melangkah mendekat ke arah Tao dan aku menelengkan kepala pada kebohongannya yang sangat jelas. Seakan ia berpikir bahwa di antara kami bakal percaya pada ucapannya.

"Kami keberatan, tuan. Agaknya kekasih anda sedang sibuk saat ini." Chanyeol mendesis, dengan cepat menyadari alasan bohong yang diberikan.

Aku bergeser mendekat padanya sementara pria tersebut menarik bibirnya tidak senang.

"Dan kapan ia bakal tidak sibuk?" Pria itu menyeringai, tapi Chanyeol menarik kami berdua ke belakangnya, tanpa berujar apapun. Keluar dari pintu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, membicarakan sesuatu tentang 'security' dan seorang 'tamu tak diundang'. Aku melangkah cepat dan menyeret Tao mendekat.

"Tao." Aku berbisik, berusaha membuat pertanyaan yang ku pikirkan dipahaminya.

"Dia sudah mengikutiku seharian penuh. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong siapa." Ia menjawab pelan dan aku menggenggam tangannya padaku.

Tao selalu menjadi seorang yang terlalu naif untuk bisa disebut aman. Ia mudah merasa takut, dan karena kombinasi dua hal itulah kini posisi Kris dan Chanyeol sedikit tersudut dan direpotkan. Tapi agaknya mereka berusaha menanganinya dengan tenang.

Makan siang berlalu dengan cukup normal, selain tatapan dan helaan nafas yang Tao berikan pada Kris. Tapi pada perjalanan kami kembali Kris menjadi terlalu diam, membuat kami semua fokus terhadapnya ketika dia berujar, dengan suara tidak serius, lebih pada menggoda.

"Kau Tao dari Exotika, bukankah begitu?" Kris seketika menyela pikiranku, memaksa hembusan nafas keluar dari tenggorokan Tao, sebelum dia menoleh pada pria yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya! Kau pria Naga yang menelponku setiap malam!" Tao berujar, membuat mataku melebar.

Chanyeol nampak tidak terpengaruh. Tapi seringai Kris membuatku benar benar tak nyaman.

"Kau nampak berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan."

Aku menaikkan satu ujung bibirku pada kata kata Kris dan menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti tampan." Ia memuji dan aku tersedak pada kata katanya, memperhatikan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arahku.

"Dan Baekhyun." Kris menoleh ke arahku, membuatku mati kutu oleh tatapan tajam yang ia berikan.

"Chanyeol bertemu denganmu melalui Exotica juga, bukankah begitu?" Ia lanjut menggodaku, membuatku menggigit bibir.

"Aku tidak akan menilaimu mengenai hal itu, jka kau khawatir. Lagipula aku orang yang memberitahu Chanyeol untuk menghububungi kalian."

Aku terkesiap untuk beberapa saat sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol, yang tersenyum ragu.

"Kita mempelajari satu sama lain dengan baik hari ini, ya kan?" Ia melanjutkan celaannya dan aku menggigit bibir ketika Chanyeol menarikku menjauh dari Tao.

"Mereka butuh waktu berdua, tidakkah kau pikir begitu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan aku mengangguk dengan setengah hati, masih tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Kris.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang aku memburu keberadaan Kris ketika Chanyeol membiarkan aku lepas dari pandangannya. Dan ketika aku melihat sosok tinggi berambut pirangnya berjalan dengan tumpukan data di lorong aku menghampirinya cepat, tidak seutuhnya percaya diri dengan apa yng akan ku katakan.

"Yifan!" Aku berteriak, berusaha mengambil perhatiannya.

"Ya, Baekhyun?" Ia bergumam, menyeringai di tempatnya, seakan senang memegang rahasiaku di balik tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tao?" Seketika aku berujar lebih pelan dan Kris terkekeh.

"Aku mencarikannya taksi dan mengantarnya pulang. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?"

Aku mengerang pada penjelasannya yang sok polos.

"Dan apa yang kau rencanakan mengenai hubunganmu dengannya?" Aku meggeram, membuat ia menaikkan alis.

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Memangnya mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" Ia menyela, membuatku nyaris malu telah bertanya.

"Tidakkah ia mengungkit tentang...perasaannya?" Aku bergumam dan ia menyeringai kembali mendengarnya.

"Ya." Ia bergumam mengiyakan dan aku mengangkat pandanganku, bingung jelas tergambar di mataku.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, tidak seperti Chanyeol, aku hanya punya satu alasan jelas untuk melepon Exotica. Aku tidak ingin kekasih penuh skandal dengan latar belakang yang tidak layak. Aku hanya berkencan dengan orang orang terhormat yang akan membantu hidupku sukses. Itulah mengapa aku berteman dengan Chanyeol, begitu juga berteman dengan kolega kolega yang lainnya. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat manfaat berkencan dengan seorang pekerja Exotica. Bukankah begitu?"

Aku menganga pada penjelasannya yang begitu menusuk dan dingin, lalu melontarkan satu satunya hal yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Tapi dia...sangat menyukaimu." Aku berbisik, dan Kris meghela nafas.

"Aku juga menyukainya, tapi itu tidak menjawab semua masalah di dunia, Baekhyun." Ia mengangkat bahu dan aku memperhatikannya berlalu dengan tidak percaya.

Aku berlari ke ruang kerja Chanyeol pada detik berikutnya, air mata mengalir membasahi wajahku. Chanyeol tersentak berdiri, berjalan cepat ke arahku sebelum meraihku ke pelukan lengannya, mengelus rambutku seraya aku terisak parah di bahunya.

"Shh, Love, apa yang terjadi?"

Aku tercekat oleh isakanku dan menarik bibirnya ke bibirku, dengan putus asa berusaha mengingatkan diriku sendiri tentang betapa berbedanya Chanyeol dengan Kris si maniak bisnis berhati dingin itu.

 _"I love you, so so much."_ Aku terisak di antara ciuman kami sebelum melekatkan bibir kami lebih dalam.

"Baek, bicaralah padaku." Ia memohon dan aku sesenggukan di bahunya.

"Kris benar benar jahat." Aku menangis dan tubuh Chanyeol seketika kaku.

"Apa yang brengsek itu lakukan padamu?" Ia menggeram dan aku menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, mengumpulkan kembali diriku sendiri seraya memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya...kami berpikir dengan cara yang begitu berbeda, ku rasa." Aku menggigit bibir, mencium kekasihku sekali lahi.

"Terimakasih telah...tidak membiarkan pekerjaan lamaku mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Kau adalah pria paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Kau sangat berarti dan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Aku kembali terisak, menyandarkan dahiku padanya dan menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun...apakah ini tentang Tao?" Ia bertanya pelan dan aku memaksakan sebuah anggukan.

"Katakan padanya aku benar benar turut menyesal."

Aku mengangguk, dengan bibir rapat dan mata basah.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Aku berbisik, merasa nyaman oleh sentuhannya.

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau lah yang luar biasa." Ia berbisik, mengecup lembut dahiku.

.

.

.

Aku sangat lega ketika hari berakhir dan aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon sebentar Minseok, Jongin, dan Tao, yang nampaknya cukup baik baik saja.

Hingga kami pun tiba di rumah pribadi Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa berhenti membuatku kaget pada kemegahannya. Semuanya nampak mahal dan terbuat dari granit ataupun kaca, membuatku terasa tersesat, tapi Chanyol menarikku ke kamarnya di mana aku menyadari seluruh barangku bukan hanya sudah di kirim, namun juga tertata rapi.

Kamarnya sungguh sempurna. Sebuah ranjang besar dalam ruangan bernuansa hitam putih yang dihiasi dengan dekorasi detail kesukaanku, tidak sepenuhnya cocok dengan Chanyeol tapi paling tidak itu semua membuatku tersenyum. Itu hanya satu dari begitu banyak hal kecil manis yang Chanyeol berikan untuk memanjakanku.

Dan sebelum kami jatuh terlelap, aku dengan mengantuk memberinya begitu banyak terimakasih dan ciuman atas semua kejutan luar biasa yang ia berikan padaku sepanjang hari. Lagi pula, selain itu apa lagi yang dapat ku berikan padanya?

.

.

.

"Brengsek. Apa yang kau katakan pada Tao?" Kris menggeram, tepat ketika Chanyeol dan aku memasuki elevator dan Chanyeol maju ke depan di hadapanku, membuatku mengintip dari balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Tao. Memangnya apa yang dia katakan? Dia bahkan tidak menyebut nyebut dirimu semalam, ku pikir dia...baik baik saja?"

Mata Kris menyipit dan aku menciut oleh tatapannya.

"Dia tidak mau berkata apapun!" Dia mendesis. "Ia bahkan tak mau menerima panggilan teleponku."

Aku tersedak oleh nafasku sendiri pada kabar tersebut. Tao yang kecewa benar benar bisa mengambil langkah jauh. Tao telah menggilai Kris selama beberapa bulan yang cukup lama, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir ia bakal melepaskan ia begitu saja, bahkan dengan berita bahwa Kris tidak memiliki minat untuk mengembangkan suatu hubungan sekalipun.

Chanyeol memotong jawaban apapun yang akan ku berikan dengan tawa puas.

"Ia tidak lagi menginginkanmu!" Ia kembali tertawa keras, membuatku malu ketika orang orang mulai menoleh dan memandang kami.

"Yeah, ini benar benar lucu Chanyeol, sekarang bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikannya, brengsek."

Chanyeol mendengus pada pertanyaannya dan mengedikkan bahu sebelum meraih tanganku dan berlalu dengan senyuman lebar.

Ponselku berdering tepat ketika kami tiba di ruang kerja dan aku menggigit bibirku, menyadari aku masih punya waktu beberapa menit dan mengangkat telepon dengan senyum sopan kepada Chanyeol.

"Jongin?" Aku berujar pelan dan mendengar helaan nafas di speaker.

"Itu Kyungsoo." Jongin mendengus dan aku mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bergumam dan Jongin kembali menghela nafas.

"D.O adalah Kyungsoo. Sial. Mantan kekasihku adalah orang yang telah meneleponku untuk phone sex selama sebulan ini." Jongin mengeluh dan aku mendesis bersimpati pada berita bocah itu. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dulu ia memutuskan hubungan kami karena Exotica."

Aku menggigit bibir berpikir tapi tidak memberikan jawaban, justru bertanya.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Aku berbisik dan Jongin mengerang pada speaker.

"Sangat." Ujarnya lirih dan aku menarik bibirku bersimpati.

"Kalau begitu katakan itu padanya. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri untuk hal yang satu ini Jongin. Ini harus menjadi pilihannya." Aku mendecakkan lidah pada saranku sendiri, sekali lagi mendengar Jongin menghela nafas.

 _"Thanks for nothing, asshole."_ Ia mendesahkan nafasnya keras dan aku terkikik.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Jongin. Aku di sini jika kau membutuhkanku." Janjiku.

"Minseok berencana akan bertemu dengan Chen." Ia tiba tiba mengubah topik dan aku tersedak di sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aku tertawa dan Jongin bersecih.

"Minseok nampaknya mulai menyukai permainan yang Chen berikan, sedangkan Chen justru siap untuk mengakhirinya. Ia berjanji tidak akan menelepon lagi jika tidak diberi harapan. Dan well...Minseok menyerah." Ia terkekeh, membuatku tersenyum.

"Ku harap hal itu berjalan baik untuk mereka. Beri tahu Minseok untuk tidak mematahkan hati pria malang itu." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan Jongin pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum memutus sambungan.

"Teman temanmu baik baik saja?" Chanyeol bergumam ketika aku berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mereka sedang sedikit sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa masalah. Tidak ada kabar mengenai Tao, ngomong ngomong."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama itu dan aku memutar bola mata pada kelakuannya.

"Baekhyun, aku bukanlah orang yang sadis, tapi menurutku Kris mendapatkan apa yang berhak ia dapatkan. Ia memanfaatkan Tao, dan aku bangga temanmu itu berani menolak untuk diperlakukan seperti sebuah produk."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku berpikir hingga jarinya melepasnya dari gigitanku.

"Sudahkah aku memberitahumu seberapa kau membuatku menggila? Ia bergumam, mendekat seraya aku menengadah dan bibirnya seketika menempel di bibirku.

Aku menjerit kaget, membuat ia tersenyum di antara ciuman kami. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, mendorong tubuhku ke belakang hingga tubuhku menabrak mejanya dengan pantatku.

Aku menyandar padanya, memaksa pinggulku menempel dengannya dan ia meggeram pada sentuhan menggodaku. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dan memeganginya ke atas meja sementara tubuhnya memenjarakanku, menggerakkan bibirnya dari bibirku menuju tengorokanku.

Nafasku tesengal seketika. Susah payah aku melawan cengkeramannya padaku, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyingkir dari sentuhannya di leher sensitifku. Aku terkesiap ketika ia menghisap nadiku berkali kali. Dan selama itu semua belangsung, aku merasakan air mata mulai terbentuk di mataku, serta darahku mendidih oleh nafsu.

Dengan bergetar, nafas tersengal lepas dari bibirku ketika aku menggelengkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari siksaan mulutnya. Pinggulnya mendesak padaku dan aku melenguh pada sentuhannya, memohon diberi kenikmatan dengan mengalungkan kakiku di sekeliling pinggulnya.

Tangannya bergerak nakal ke tubuhku untuk membuka baju yang ku kenakan, dan menggerayangi tubuhku naik dengan menggoda. Aku menggelinjang oleh sentuhannya dan mencengkeram bagian depan bajunya.

"Chanyeol." Aku tersedak ketika ia menghisap kasar pada nadiku.

"Suaramu, sayang. Masih saja membuatku gila." Ia menggeram dan aku membiarkan mataku semakin berkaca kaca.

"Chanyeol." Aku mendesahkan namanya, berharap mendapatkan kepuasan pada tubuhku yang terlanjur terangsang.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak di sini." Aku memohon, dan ia menyeringai.

Kakiku lemas di sekitarnya dan ia mencengkeram pahaku erat, mengangkatku naik untuk menggesekkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Aku menenggakkan kepalaku tak berdaya.

"Persetan dengan tidak bisa." Ia terkekeh, berbisik mengancam di bahuku sebelum menarik jas kerja dan melepas kancing bajuku.

Aku mengerang pada ketidaksabarannya, membuatnya menjauh untuk sesaat.

"Aku sudah ingin melakukan semua hal ini sejak kemarin." I menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar. "Untuk melihatmu terlentang di atas mejaku, mendesahkan namaku."

Aku menundukkan pandanganku karena pandangan gelap di matanya, namun ia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dengan sebuah virgin kiss yang tiba tiba.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melukaimu, kau tahu?" Ia tersenyum, dan alisku bertaut saat ia membuka laci, meletakkan sebuah botol lube berwarna pink di atas meja.

Wajahku seketika memerah padam dan aku menundukkan wajahku lagi, tapi ia memaksaku untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua sebelumnya?" Aku mengeluh, dan ia mengalihkan wajahku ke samping untuk menjilat bagian leherku lagi hingga sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibirku.

"Sejak hari pertamaku bertemu denganmu." Ia berbisik panas ke telingaku seraya menelusurkan jemari panjangnya naik dan turun bagian perutku.

"Kau akan mendesah untukku, ya kan Baekhyun. Kau akan menyebut namaku bagai doa sementara aku melecehkan tubuhmu di atas meja ini."

Tenggorokanku tercekat oleh kata katanya dan aku seketika kaku di hadapannya.

"Jangan menahan diri, Love. Aku pernah berjanji padamu bahwa seluruh orang di gedung ini akan tahu kau adalah milikku, dan aku sungguh sungguh tentang hal itu." Ia mendesah di telingaku, menariknya pelan dengan giginya sebelum menjalarkan bibirnya ke kulitku yang sensitif.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon." Ia bergumam di antara tenggorokanku yang tercekat.

"Memohonlah padaku, Love."

Aku menggigit bibirku pada godaannya dan menarik jasnya lepas dengan terburu buru.

"Tubuh kita bisa kotor, Chanyeol." Aku memohon dan tangannya menggerayangi ikat pinggangku untuk melongggarkannya sebelum menarik celanaku menuruni kakiku.

Aku memandang balik padanya sepanjang waktu. Ia menaikkan alisnya, menunggu sebuah reaksi dariku. Namun aku tak melakukan apapun, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berusaha menenangkan nafasku.

"Tentu saja kita akan kotor, Baekhyun." Ia menjawab dengan sebuah seringai, lalu mengangkatku dari lantai untuk terduduk di atas meja, pantat polos tanpa apapun.

Ia bergerak untuk melepas pakaiannya setelahnya dan tenggorokanku tercekat, melihat pertunjukannya _stripping_ yang tanpa sadar ia suguhkan padaku. Ia menyeringai, pada akhirnya menyadari perhatianku. Dan ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tanganku mendekat, meletakkannya di bagian ikat pinggangnya sambil memandangku penuh harap.

"Lepaskan untukku, Baek." Ia memerintah dan aku berusaha menelan ludah. Ku biarkan tanganku berada di panggulnya, menjilat bibirku ragu sambil berharap ikat pinggangnya dapat terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku perlahan menarik ikat pinggang tersebut, membukanya dan celananya kini sedikit lebih longgar di pinggangnya. Aku memainkan jariku di kancing celananya, menunggu instruksi dengan pandangan berharap.

Chanyeol terkekeh pada kelakuanku. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atasku dan memaksa jemariku membuka celananya.

"Sekarang?" Aku berbisik dan Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, semakin menekanku di atas meja dan kembali menciumku.

"Sekarang sampai pada bagian yang paling menyenangkan." Ia mengedipkan mata, membuat pipiku memerah.

Tangannya turun menggerayangi tubuhku dengan menggoda dan aku membekap lenguhan terangsangku dengan gigi hingga bibirnya turun pada tubuhku. _God_ , bibir itu. Ia dapat melakukan hal yang luar biasa dengannya.

Ia menjilat sekitar dada dan perutku, membuat aku menjerit ketika digigitnya area tertentu kulit pucatku, sebelum berlanjut dengan permainan lidahnya, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ terang sebelum melanjutkan permainannya. Aku mengerang pelan pada kelakuannya yang disengaja dan kehilangan nafasku ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada _nipple_ ku yang sempat terabaikan.

Tanganku mendorong dadanya dengan lemah, memohon untuk dibebaskan tapi ia hanya mendongak ke arahku lalu meraih wajahku di tangannya dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Lidahnya tidak menyiakan sedikitpun waktu untuk menjilat mulutku, merasakanku, dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali mendesah seperti pelacur di antara bibirnya.

Tanganku jatuh ke pinggangnya yang mendesak ke arahku dan jemariku meraih kejantanannya dengan segera, lalu mundur seraya aku menelan desahan yang dibuatnya. Ia menyeringai meggoda dan menggerakkan tanganku kembali ke adik kecilnya, sebelum meraih milikku mendekat dan memaksa tanganku untuk menggenggam keduanya.

Kepalaku terhentak ke belakang dan aku menutup mataku sambil melenguh nikmat, sementara ereksi kami bergesekan satu sama lain di antara tangan kami. Bibir Chanyeol berada di leherku kembali dan aku merasa air mata mulai menetes dari ujung mataku, bersamaan dengan nafas terengah dari mulutku.

"Chanyeol, ku mohon. Tunggu, biarkan aku-" Aku memohon dan Chanyeol memelankan gerakan meremasnya, tahu jelas bahwa menangis adalah kebiasaanku ketika merasa nikmat.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untukku, Baekhyun?" Ia melenguh, dan aku menautkan tanganku pada rambutnya sebelum menciumnya tepat di sisi bibirnya, membiarkan bibirku terjulur untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Biarkan aku mencicipimu Chanyeol. Kau akan menyukai hal itu, kan? Melihatku menghisap kejantananmu? Biarkan aku melakukannya, ya?" Aku memohon, berharap ia akan membebaskanku dari sentuhannya yang menyiksa.

Tatapannya penuh dengan nafsu hingga akhirnya ia meraup bibirku, melonggarkan genggamannya pada ereksi kami.

Ia mundur ke belakang, memberiku cukup ruang untuk membebaskan diri dari kekangannya. Aku bergerak keluar dari kungkungannya dan memutar balik tangannya, mendorong ia ke atas meja seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya padaku. Lalu ku kecup sepanjang permukaan dadanya, sebelum bertumpu pada lututku dan mendongak menatapnya sebagaimana yang biasa ia sukai, polos namun juga seksi.

Aku meraih kejantanannya pada tanganku dan memberi beberapa remasan panjang pada ereksinya yang mengeras, sebelum menunduk untuk merasakan pre-cum yang mulai muncul dari ujungnya.

Nafasnya tercekat seraya aku menjilat ujungnya, dan ia tersenyum sementara aku memasukkan ujungnya sedikit ke dalam bibirku untuk membiarkan mulutku mengulum kulit sensitif itu. Aku membebaskannya dengan bunyi 'plop' pelan, untuk kemudian menjilati bagian bawah kejantanannya beberapa kali sebelum menenggelamkan kembali mulutku di sana.

"Fuck!" Ia menggeram dan aku mendesah di antaranya, semakin yakin untuk mempercepat gerakan lidahku.

Jemarinya sudah lama membuat rambutku menjadi begitu berantakan tapi aku mengabaikannya. Ia mencengkeram rambutku dan menarik diriku naik dari lututku untuk bertemu kembali dengan wajah memerahnya dengan mata yang penuh akan nafsu.

Ia merebahkan tubuhku di atas meja, menekuk lututku di depannya, membuatku malu pada pemandangan yang jelas ia peroleh saat ini. Ia mendekat padaku dengan cepat, menjilat naik dan turun pahaku dengan bergairah sementara aku menggelinjang di bawahnya. Giginya menggigit area kulitku yang sensitif dan ia menyapukan jemarinya sepanjang bagian dalam pahaku dengan menggoda. Tangannya jatuh ke kemaluanku yang mengeras sakit, mengalihkan perhatianku dari kelakuan mulutnya.

Aku terhentak ketika merasakan nafas hangatnya meyapu lubangku dan sebuah jeritan pelan keluar dari bibirku ketika lidah basahnya menekan pada area tersebut. Sebuah lenguhan menjijikan keluat dari diriku sebelum aku bisa berusaha mendorong ia menjauh, namun ia mencengkeram pahaku, mengalungkannya pada sekeliling bahunya sementara aku berusaha untuk meronta menjauhkannya.

"Chanyeol stop, tidak di sini." Aku memohon, tapi ia hanya menjilat lebih kasar pada lubangku yang sudah begitu sensitif.

Lidahnya menembus lubangku, membuat mulutku jatuh terbuka dengan sebuah jeritan tak bersuara, dan air mataku kembali tepat sebelum ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, meraih lube yang ada di sampingku. Aku terengah engah hebat sementara ia mengolesi jari jarinya sebelum menghilang kembali dan aku merasakan bagaimana jarinya bergerak lembut di sekitar kulitku.

Nafasnya berpacu seiring denganku ketika ia memasukkan jarinya masuk. Badanku menegang oleh sentuhannya, dan aku melenguh keras hingga tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk mengusap ereksiku yang memerah.

" _Relax for me, Baekhyun._ " Ia bergumam dan aku melenguh balik, mengharapkan sentuhannya untuk menghangatkanku secepatnya.

Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku pada jemarinya dengan tidak sabar, mendesah kasar pada jarinya yang kedua. Mulutnya bergerak naik dan turun pahaku dengan ahli, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan _kiss mark_ di sepanjang kulitku.

 _"Chanyeol, please...fuck me."_

Ia menghentikan permainannya dengan kekehan pelan dan bergerak untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku merasakan senyuman pada bibirnya dan menggerakkan pinggulku dengan tidak sabar, merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras terasa nikmat di area lubang masukku.

Aku meraih botol lube tanpa pikir panjang dan mengoleskannya pada tanganku dengan tatapan mengerti terpaku pada mata Chanyeol. Sambil menurunkan tanganku, aku mengerang pada sensasi kejantanan Chanyeol, panas dan keras di antara genggaman jariku.

Lenguhannya mengalihkanku seketika saat aku meremasnya perlahan, dan pinggulnya menghentak pada sentuhanku, membuat aku tertawa pelan. Tidak lama kemudian lengan kekarnya mengekangku pada meja, nafasnya kasar dengan kejantanan siap pada lubangku.

Bibirnya bergerak mendekat ke arahku, pelan dan berusaha mengalihkan ketika ia mendorong masuk padaku, perlahan inci demi inci. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan gerakan pelannya yang membuatku kesal.

Aku mengeluarkan lenguhan, dan menggelinjang, dan menghentak, apapun untuk membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi ia memilih untuk menikmati waktu manisnya mengisiku sedikit demi sedikit, hingga aku merasa seutuhnya penuh. Tapi ia masih terus berlanjur, membuat sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibirku yang bengkak.

"Apakah ini nikmat, sayang?"

Aku menggumam lemah menjawabnya, mencengkeram bahunya kasar hingga yakin bakal meninggalkan bekas cakaran jelas di kulitnya nanti.

Ia pada akhirnya terhenti, dengan kejantanan tertanam seutuhnya di dalamku, luar biasa panas dan dalam, sebelum kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sengaja. Mejanya bergetar oleh kekuatan tusukannya dan aku mencengkeram bahan kayu meja, berharap aku mampu bertahan membungkus kejantanannya yang terasa luar biasa nikmat.

Ia menyadari dilema yang sama dan mencengkeram jemarinya pada pahaku untuk menahanku tetap dekat. Aku mendesah pada sentuhan dari hentakannya yang beritme semakin cepat yang membuatku semakin terengah. Aku memejamkan mataku tertutup, dan membiarkan bibirku terbuka, berharap mampu menghirup udara. Dan aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengungkungku, nafasnya beradu dengan nafasku dan terasa begitu panas.

Hentakannya begitu dalam dan yakin, seraya ia memaksa tubuhku untuk menyatu dengannya, mengejar kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Aku mengalungkan satu lenganku pada lehernya dan yang satunya lagi pada lengannya, memegangnya erat padaku dengan tidak berdaya, seraya pinggulnya menancap semakin dalam padaku.

"Chanyeolh." Aku mendesah pelan, membiarkan suaraku pecah kala mengucap namanya, membuat kekasihku itu menggeram oleh nafsu.

"Berpeganglah yang erat, Baek." Ia memerintah dan genggamanku semakin erat di sekitar bahunya.

Kakiku melingkar pada sekeliling pinggulnya, menarik tubuh kami semakin dekat sebelum ia berdiri, membuatku ereksinya menancap semakin dalam padaku dan aku melenguh keras sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi kerjanya dan mencengkeram pinggulku dengam jemari panjangnya.

" _So full_." Aku melenguh dan Chanyeol menggeram dalam, meremas bongkahan pantatku di tangannya.

"Bergeraklah untukku, Baek." Ia memerintah dengan suara beratnya yang mengintimidasi, dan membuatku mendesah.

Pinggulku bergerak begitu saja sebelum Chanyeol membimbing gerakan asalku dengan tangan possessive nya. Aku bergerak naik dan turun pada kejatanannya dengan putus asa, mendengarkan baik baik suara kulit kami yang saling bertemu dan beradu satu sama lain.

Aku melenguh kembali pada suara yang terbentuk dari gerakanku yang semakin cepat, yang ia imbangi dengan gerakan tusukan ke atas. Aku bergerak semakin lelah, memelankan gerakanku membentuk gerakan menggesek yang membuatnya terkekeh sebelum mengangkat tubuhku kembali, membuatku melenguh.

Ia meletakkanku kembali di atas meja dan menghentak kasar dengan kecepatan tergesa, seraya jemarinya kembali mencengkeram kakiku. Kepalaku terhentak ke depan dan belakang di atas meja, dan Chanyeol merunduk untuk menciumku cepat dan membiarkan pandangannya menembusku.

Aku mengalihkan mata, malu oleh ekspresi kenikmatanku. Jarinya meraih daguku seraya tusukannya bergerak semakin kuat dan tangannya menggerayangi kejantananku yang basah, membuat kepalaku terhentak oleh kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Aku ingin keluar, Chanyeol." Aku memohon membuat Chanyol menyeringai, mempercepat tusukannya pada lubangku.

"Kau akan keluar untukku, bukan? Keluarkan pada kejantananku, Baek. Keluar dengan mengucap namaku."

Matanya bertahan terpaku padaku sementara tangannya tak henti berlanjut meremas kemaluanku yang mengeras. Remasannya semakin cepat dan tak teratur namun begitu sempurna, membuat aku menjerit memohon untuk keluat.

 _"Chanyeol, cumming. I'm cumming."_ Aku berujar dengan suara pelan dan dengan tidak berdaya memandang pasang matanya.

Yang kulakukan hanya mengingat betapa sempurna sosok bergairah itu sementara aku merasakan birahi panas menggerayangi perutku, membuncah dan membuatku menggelinjang di bawah sentuhannya.

Ia tidak berhenti, membiarkan aku menyelesaikan orgasmeku, melenguh seraya memelankan tusukannya, membuatku bersandar padaku. Ia memandang padaku, memelankan remasannya menjadi sebuah belaian lembut yang membuat tubuhku menggeliat di atas meja oleh rasa sensitif yang berlebih. Cairanku tumpah di atas perutku dengan begitu berantakan, sementara aku sedikit rileks di sekeliling ereksinya yang masih berkedut.

Ia merunduk mendekat, nyaris menempelkan dada kami satu sama lain sementara aku mempesiapkan diri untuk sebuah ciuman pasca orgasme ku. Tapi lidah Chanyeol justru bergerak pada perutku naik hingga dadaku, menjilat spermaku hingga bersih dan aku tergetar oleh sentuhannya, memandangnya menelan dengan senyuman. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia menjilat cairan terakhir yang tersisa di dadaku dan bergerak untuk menempelkan bibirnya padaku.

Mataku melebar kala bibirnya berusaha membuka bibirku dan aku melenguh, menggelengkan kepala namun ia memegangiku, pada akhirnya berhasil membuka bibirku dengan miliknya. Sperma hangatku sendiri bercampur dengan saliva nya memaksa memasuki mulutku dengan lidahnya, bergelut dengan lidahku.

Aku mengerang pada sedikit rasa asin yang menyapa indra pengecapku, namun aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan diriku menikmati rasa yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

 _"You asshole."_ Aku berbisik pelan ketika ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengusap ujung bibirku dengan ibu jarinya dan aku merona ketika ia menjilatnya bersih.

"Bolehkah aku menyelesaikannya?" Ia memohon dan aku nyaris menjawabnya dengan jawaban, _'fuck no'_ , tapi perasaan yang berteriak dalam diriku membuat jemariku mengkerut dan aku mengangguk sebelum ia menciumku singkat dan pinggulnya bergerak kembali, kuat dan cepat mengejar orgasme nya.

Aku melenguh di bawah keintensitasan tusukannya pada tubuhku yang over sensitif tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tusukannya semakin cepat menjadi jadi, dan ia menarik tubuhnya tepat waktu untuk mengeluarkan semua spermanya di atas tubuhku.

Wajahnya adalah pemandangan tercantik yang pernah ada, hilang kontrol oleh kenikmatan dan terlena oleh sentuhan yang entah mengapa masih membuatnya nampak mempesona. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya padaku dan aku setengah menjerit, membuatnya bangkit dan menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dariku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ia berjanji dan aku tersenyum mempertanyakan sebelum menaikkan alisku pada kekacauan yang ia buat, mengusapnya dengan jariku dan menghisap cum nya pada mulutku sebelum berlanjut menciumnya sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku sebelumnya. Wajahnya mengkerut jijik dan ia menarik wajahnya.

"Tidak boleh." Ia menyeringai dan aku mendengus, menelannya cepat dan membersihkan tubuhku segera.

Ia merangkulkan tubuhku dalam lengannya, mencium dahiku namun aku meronta.

"Kau benar benar jahat." Aku mengerutkan dahi dan Chanyeol terkekeh, menyentuh hidungku gemas sebelum sedikit menjauhkan diri untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Larilah ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin, babe. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih nyaman." Aku mengangguk setengah hati, mengenakan pakaianku sementara ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan segera menyusul, Love." Ia berjanji tapi aku mengabaikannya dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya hanya untuk berpapasan dengan Kris, yang juga baru saja memasuki ruang kerjaku dari lorong, dan terimakasih Tuhan atas _timing_ nya yang begitu tepat.

"Baekhyun." Ia berhenti, mengerutkan hidungnya dengan tak suka.

"Mengapa di sini bau seks?" Ia mengomel dan aku merona merah. Ia nampaknya langsung menyadari hal itu dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Menjijikkan." Ia berkomentar dan aku menghela nafas pada kelakuannya yang sok tahu.

"Beri aku nomor ponsel Tao."

Suaranya begitu jelas dan tak berkompromi tapi aku menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Ia tidak akan membolehkannya." Aku memaksa dan aku seakan bisa merasakan Kris siap meledak.

Aku tidak pernah berharap sebesar ini untuk Chanyeol segera datang.

"Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan." Ia menggeram dan seketika aku menciut.

"Itu bukan hakku untuk meberikannya." Aku mencicit.

"Aku akan menyampaikan apapun itu yang ingin kau katakan padanya, tapi hanya itu saja yang bakal aku lakukan." Aku mencebikkan bibir pada kesepakatanku sendiri.

Kris menghela nafas keras, mengasak jari jari panjangnya ke rambutnya yang berwarna terang.

"Katakan saja padanya aku minta maaf..dan sejujurnya...aku merindukannya." Ia bergumam, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Aku ternganga sedikit terlalu lama dan mengangguk ragu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya." Aku berujar pelan, mrlangkah melewatinya namun ia menangkap lenganku.

"Katakan padanya untuk menelponku...ku mohon." Tambahnya dan ia melepaskan tanganku bahkan sebelum aku merespon.

Aku mengerutkan dahi merasa tidak nyaman seraya melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi, dan membenarkan diriku sebelum kembali menuju ruang kerjaku, tidak menyadari Chanyeol keluar ruangannya. Aku duduk di antara sepi sesaat, sebelum Chanyeol datang masuk dari pintu, nampak seakan ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Double date." Ia berujar dan aku seketika kaku pada kata katanya, menggertakkan gigi berpikir tentang bagaimana cara Tao bakal setuju dengan sebuah double date.

"Kau, aku, Luhan, dan kekasihnya! Ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum lebar dan aku tenggelam pada kursiku, seutuhnya sudah lupa dengan penawaran itu. Tapi sedetik kekasihku berujar, dan aku tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Apa kau setuju dengan hal itu?" Aku bergumam, memandangnya melalui celah bulu mataku untuk melihat Chanyeol yang bingung.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa menunggu Sehun untuk segera bertemu denganmu." Ia tertawa pelan seperti anak kecil, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

"Bajingan itu!" Tao berteriak pada kata kata yang ku sampaikan dari Kris.

"Sejujurnya dia bilang? Beraninya dia." Laki laki itu menggeram dan aku menghela nafas.

"Paling tidak ia meminta maaf." Aku brkomentar dan Tao berdecih.

"Ia bisa mengambil kembali ucapan maafnya dan memasukkannya ke pantatnya, Baekhyun. Apa ia bahkan sadar seberapa kesalnya aku selama ini?"

Aku menggigit bibir, menyembunyikan tawaku.

"Aku akan memastikan dia tahu." Tao menghela nafas panjang diikuti dengan sebuah jeda.

"Beritahu ia aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada dan sudah tidak butuh mendengar hal hal berbau 'ucapan maaf'."

Aku menaikkan alisku, menyandarkan tubuhku pada pangkuan Chajyeol.

"Siapa itu ?" Aku terkikik, mendapatkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bahu dari kekasihku yang terlalu perhatian.

"Seseorang yang aku kenal. Ia sopan...Chinese namun begitu hebat dalam berbahasa Inggris. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia, tapi ia menarik. Ia punya kebiasaan yang cukup unik." Tao terkikik dan aku bergumam berpikir.

"Contohnya?"

"Itu adalah masalah pribadi, tuan Byun." Ia menggoda dan aku mendecakkan gigiku tak habis pikir.

"Tapi kau masih menyukai Kris kan?" Aku bertanya pelan, seakan aku akan membuatnya tersinggung.

"Jangan beri tahu ia tentang itu." Tao memohon dan aku menarik bibirku pada jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Tidak akan." Aku berjanji setengah hati.

"Minseok ingin bicara denganmu." Tao bergumam dan aku mengerutkan dahi pada telepon yang dioperkan sebelum Minseok memecah keheningan.

"Kau harusnya sering sering menelpon, brengsek." Minseok mengeluh dan aku tertawa, menyapanya balik dengan hangat.

"Aku dengar kau menemui Chen?" Aku bergumam dan nafas Minseok tertahan sesaat.

"Seperti apa dia?" Aku berbisik hati hati.

"Dia...baik." Ia menjawab ragu.

"Apakah tipemu?" Aku menggoda dan Minseok mendengus.

"Ku tebak ia seorang playboy. Dasar idiot, mengajakku berkencan melaui sebuah sambungan phone sex."

Aku bermain dengan bibirku mendengar ucapannya, seketika teringat ajakan Chanyeol ke kafe pada telepon terakhir kami di Exotica.

"Atau-" Aku berujar, membuat Minseok seketika diam.

"Ia bisa jadi seorang pria luar biasa yang jatuh cinta hanya dari sebuah panggilan telepon." Aku berhenti dan menunggu, sempat berpikir Minseok sudah memutus sambungan.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Ia berbisik, dan aku tersenyum lembut pada suaranya yang terdengar ragu.

"Ku harap begitu." Aku mengaku. "Kau menyukainya? Apakah dia manis?"

Chanyeol mencubit tubuhku bertanya tanya, membuatku aku menjerit dan berbalik untuk tersenyum malu padanya, sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku sesaat.

"Ku pikir begitu. Ia tidak nampak terlalu...serius. Aku bisa nyaman dengannya, kau tahu."

Aku pun bergumam paham menjawab.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan berkencan dengannya." Aku memberinya saran dan Minseok mendengus.

"Bagaimana jika...hal hal tidak berjalan dengan baik?"

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Apa ia layak untuk dicoba?" Aku bertanya lembut.

"Ya...ku pikir begitu." Ia menjawab dengan helaan nafas yang sama beratnya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Aku tersenyum dan Minseok terkikik samar.

"Aku juga sangat senang mengatakannya." Ia menjelaskan.

"Sudah semakin larut. Aku harus pergi." Ia mengeluh sebelum ijin pergi, dan aku menarik bibirku pada kata kata Minseok, berharap Exotica akan segera menjadi masa lalu untuk ia dan Chen.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ingin aku kembali padanya." Adalah sapaan Jongin ketika aku mengangkat panggilannya, 2 menit setelah munutup panggilan dengan Minseok dan Tao. Tapi kata katanya membuat aku menyipitkan mata bingung.

"Benarkah begitu? Kau meberitahunya?" Jongin meggumam menjawab.

"Yeah. Ia memberitahuku ia 'sangat rindu dan ia begitu berharap aku dapat memaafkannya'. Memaafkannya, Baekhyun. Bocah ini." Ia menggeram membayangkan.

"Bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikannya dengan Exotica?" Aku bertanya secepatnya, tidak mau terlibat oleh terlalu banyak detail untuk sementara.

"Aku keluar." Jongin menjawab dan aku menjadi terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memberi hadiah hadiah mahal, atau banyak mengajaknya jalan ke luar...tapi kami sudah membicarakannya, dan ku pikir itu akan berjalan dengan cukup baik, kau tahu, untuk kami."

Aku tersenyum pada jawaban Jongin yang terdengar begitu dewasa.

"Aku benar benar bangga padamu Jongin." Aku berbisik mendukung.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi hal yang baik untuknya." Aku mengingatkan dan Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku yakin bisa melakukanya." Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dan aku tersenyum mengucap salamku sebelum sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Tao katakan?" Kris memaksa, membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman di mejaku seraya aku menyipitkan mata.

Bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerja, memutar bola mata melihatnya.

"Kekasihku punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan. Lebih baik kau bisa menahan diri dan tidak mengganggunya jika ingin penismu tetap selamat."

Kris nyengir pada peringaannya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya." Adalah satu satunya jawaban yang ia berikan, dan Chanyeol menautkan alis sebelum mengabaikan hal tersebut. Syukurlah.

"Jadi? Kau memberitahunya? Ia tidak juga meeleponku hingga sekarang." Kris kembali berujar.

Aku menjatuhkan pandanganku.

"Ia...sungguh marah, Kris." Aku mengaku dan ekspresi pria berambut pirang itu seketika jatuh.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya bawa aku meminta maaf? Bahwa aku merindukannya?"

Aku mengangguk dua kali.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya. Ia hanya bilang untuk melesakkan maafmu ke pantatmu sendiri, dan-" mata Kris menyipit mengintimidasiku.

"Dan?" Ia memaksa.

"Ia bilang untuk mengatakan bahwa...ia nampaknya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada seorang 'Mr. Lau'." Aku mengaku, dan Kris menghela nafas tajam.

"Bocah itu-"

Aku mendongak padanya menduga duga, namun ia hanya menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya masuk dan aku menghempaskan tubuhku kembali ke kursi, merasa teramat lelah.

"Untuk seseorang yang tidak ingin berkencan dengan Zitao, ia jelas sangat bertingkah seperti orang yang ingin berkencan dengan Zitao." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan Chanyeol terkekeh, sebelum menempelkan sebuah kecupan ke ceruk leherku dan berbalik kembali menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mataku melebar memandang Tao, yang keluar dari elevator dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau memberi bajingan itu nomorku?"

Aku terkaget dengan pertanyaannya dan menggelengkan kepala jujur.

"Wu Yifan, keluar kau brengsek!" Ia berteriak di lorong, mengakibatkan pandangan pandangan karyawan tertuju padanya.

Kris keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan mata melebar, hingga ia menyadari kehadiran sahabat baikku dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku di sini. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tao menggeram dan aku memandang pemandangan ini dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tao, jangan lakukan ini, oke? Tolong beri aku beberapa waktu lagi? Aku tidak bisa berada di sebuah hubungan semacam ini sekarang, tapi di masa depan mungkin-"

"Mungkin? _Fuck you!_ Berapa lama aku harus menunggu untukmu menentukan siapa yang kau sukai? 5 tahun? 10?" Tao mendesis.

"Tidak selama itu." Kris berjanji dan Tao memutar bola matanya terang terangan.

"Chanyeol menerima semua hal yang hadir bersama dengan Baekhyun dan bisa menjalaninya. _Hell_ , dan mengapa aku harus mengorbankan hidupku untuk digantungkan olehmu?" Tao mendengus kesal, tapi nampaknya sebagian besar kemarahannya telah hilang seraya ia memandang balik pada Kris yang nampak menyesal.

"Aku bukan Chanyeol." Kris mengeluh tidak berdaya dan aku sedikit terkaget pada nada suara yang ia gunakan.

"Maafkan aku, bukannya aku menginginkannya, hanya saja ada begitu banyak halangan di hadapanku. Orangtuaku. Masa depanku. Semua hal itu berkata untuk tidak berkencan denganmu, tapi aku cukup kuat untuk melawan itu semua. Aku mengingkanmu, Tao. Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Namun bagaimana bisa aku melawan itu semua sekaligus?"

Tao menundukkan matanya sesaat sebelum melangkah mundur.

"Jangan lakukan itu sendiri?" Ia mencoba, dan Kris melangkah mendekat kembali.

"Kumohon, bersedialah menunggu." Kris memohon lagi dan Tao menarik bibirnya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi rahasia kotormu, Kris. Aku tidak mau." Tao mengeluh dan aku merasakan lengan Chanyeol yang seketika memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku yang memberikan nomornya." Chanyeol mengaku dan aku menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu itu salah tapi-"

Aku menepuk pelan tangannya yang ada di perutku.

" _It's okay_." Aku berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kris mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin, dan aku sedikit menangkap ucapannya, membuat mataku melebar.

"Tidakkah cinta itu tak bersyarat? Tidakkah cinta itu buta? Tidakkah begitu?" Tao membalas dengan bahasa Mandarin pula, dan Kris menurunkan pandangannya.

"Namun cinta juga menunggu." Kris menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Berapa lama?" Tao melangkah maju, mengelus wajah pria berambut pirang itu seraya bertanya dan Kris memandangnya dengan terkagum.

"3 tahun?" Kris menjawab.

"Tidak." Tao menolak dan aku memandang bolak bakik, merapatkan tubuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh-"

"Hingga saat itu tiba, lalu apa? Kita tidak bicara satu sama lain? Kita tidak saling bertemu? Aku bukan siapa siapamu selama tiga tahun itu? Mengapa aku harus menunggu?" Tao terus mengomel dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"1 tahun." Kris menjawab pelan, membuat Tao tertawa.

"Kau akan menjadi kaya dan berkuasa dalam waktu satu tahun, Yifan? Sementara aku men-jalangkan diriku sendiri pada siapapun orang yang mau membayarku?" Ucapan Tao jatuh menjadi bisikan pelan.

"Jangan." Kris menggeram. "Keluar. Bekerjalah di sini." Ia memaksa.

"Dan aku masih tidak akan cukup baik?" Tao terisak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi cukup baik untuk kedua otangtuamu, untuk masa depanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah cukup baik untukmu." Tao mulai menangis, membuat Kris meraihnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Itu tidak benar." Kris memohon.

"Katakan saja itu, Yifan. Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu dan dalam 3 tahun itu kau hanya akan berubah, berkuasa dan tak menginginkanku, bukan dirimu yang saat ini." Tao memotong balik.

Seluruh percakapan ini mulai membingungkan otakku. Sebisa mungkin aku menangkap kalimat kalimat China yang aku pahami tapi itu semua berakhir diriku menerka nerka dari nada kalimat yang aku harap bisa pahami.

"Sialan, Tao. Itu tidak benar! Tahukah kau seberapa beratnya itu, untuk menjalin hubungan denganku? Aku bukan Tuan Luar biasa seperti orang di sana! Aku tidaklah memiliki segalanya, dan aku tidak tentu bisa memberi apa yang kamu mau." Kris berujar panjang lebar, menunjuk pada Chanyeol yang nampak kaget, yang sama bingungnya denganku.

Seluruh ruangan sudah terdiam untuk menonton tapi tidak satupun nampak paham. Tapi tatapan di wajah Tao adalah sesuatu yang semua orang bisa baca.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu." Tao berbisik di dada Kris, membuat pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bertahan berujar seperti itu cukup lama." Kris berbisik dengan nada memperingatkan dan Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selalu, hanya kau."

Kris mengangkat wajah sahabat baikku dan menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, membuatku cukup kaget mengingat insiden saling berteriak tak lama lalu.

"Kalau begitu kau telah mendapatkanku." Kris pada akhirnya berujar dengan bahasa Korea dan aku menghela nafas pada kalimat jelas itu. Aku berusaha mengusir migrainku sebelum mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk bertanya pada Tao hal macam apa yang barusan terjadi antara ia dan pria naganya itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu itu akan nanpak manis padamu." Chanyeol berkomentar memuji pada pakaian yang ku kenakan seraya kami tiba di tempat kencan kami, yang aku harap akan berjalan lancar.

Aku tersenyum balik padanya dan menundukkan pandanganku ketika ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemariku.

"Jangan khawatir, Love. Cobalah untuk menikmatinya." Ia berbisik, menyadari ketidaknyamananku dan aku menangguk tepat sebelum kami memasuki restoran, nampak Luhan berdiri untuk menyapa dengan ceria.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bagaimana kabar kalian guys. Bagaimana dengan hari kerja keduamu, Baek?" Ia membuat percakapan sopan dan aku menjawab sebisa mungkin dengan sama sopannya.

"Ini Oh Sehun. Bukankah ia tampan?" Luhan terkikik, membuat pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya menurunkan tatapannya. "Sehun, ini bosku, Park Chanyeol, dan kekasihnya yang super manis, Baekhyun. Ia adalah penggantiku."

Aku seketika membeku pada kata katanya, meski sadar maksudnya tidaklah sama seperti yang aku pikirkan. Chanyeol mengelus tanganku di bawah meja, dan aku tersenyum.

"Senang brtemu denganmu, Sehun. Aku sempat penasaran siapa orang yang Luhan pilih dibanding Chanyeol."

Mendengar ucapanku, mata Sehun menatap tajam dan aku membeku oleh helaan nafas tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Aku berujar pelan, lupa seutuhnya dengan posisiku saat ini dan pernyataanku sebelumnya, wajah memerah malu.

Chanyeol menepuk punggungku pelan tapi aku tidak juga mau mengangkat kepalaku hingga aku mendengar suara asing Sehun memecah keheningan yang kaku.

"Kau menyukai kekasihku?" Tanyanya tajam dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolak ucapannya tapi Chanyeol justru menjawab.

"Dulu aku berpikir kalau kekasihmu nampak mempesona."

Luhan terkesiap pelan mendengarnya dan aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memberikan maaf dalam diam, namun ia nampak melakukan hal yang sama pula padaku.

"Saat itu aku masih belum mengetahui...preferensiku dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi Luhan seakan memaksaku untuk melihatnya, dan saat itulah aku bertemu Baekhyun. Sisanya hanya sejarah." Ia mengakhiri bicaranya, dan jemariku mengerat di genggamannya sementara ia bertahan tetap tenang dan santai mengenai pengakuannya.

"Sejarah? Apa kau sempat melakukan sesuatu?" Sehun terdengar tidak terpengaruh namun aku bisa merasakan tingkah lakunya yang mengaku di seberang meja.

"Sehun! Tentu saja ia tidak melakukan apapun! Lihat dia, ia jelas dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Berhenti berujar tidak sopan." Luhan menyalahkan, sementara Sehun memandang balik dengan datar.

"Kau lebih cantik." Pria berambut pirang itu berujar dan Chanyeol mendesis mendengarnya.

Aku mencengkeram lengannya dengan menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku setuju." Bisikku, dan Luhan memandang balik padaku dengan mengerucutkan bibir yang masih saja membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Aku sudah katakan padamu, Baek. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku mecintaimu. Luhan hanya suatu kebetulan. Tidak peduli seberapa cantiknya ia, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

"Jika saja saat itu kau bisa memilikinya, apa kau masih berujar hal yang sama?" Aku berbicara pelan, membuat semua orang di meja kami terdiam.

"Tentu tidak. Apa yang aku rasakan padamu tidak bisa digantikan, Baekhyun. Kau segalanya buatku. Sejujurnya. Tolong, percayalah padaku."

Aku pada akhirnya tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah kekasihku itu pelan.

"Lalu mengapa aku selalu merasa tak layak mendapatkanmu?" Aku berbisik, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di milikku, menggenggamnya erat erat.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa bahwa kau berhak atas ini semua." Chanyeol berbisik balik, mengistirahatkan dahinya pada dahiku dan aku menggigit bibir karena dentuman keras di jantungku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku mengaku malu malu, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas, tertawa pelan di balik poni rambutku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia menjawab dan aku seketika teringat sedang dimana kami sekarang, menoleh pada rekan kami.

Luhan nampak seutuhnya terpesona dengan momen kecil kami, sementara Sehun berusa menarik perhatian kekasihnya. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari Luhan yang nampak kagum ke atas meja, diikuti jemari Chanyeol yang bergerak pelan naik turun punggungku.

"Maaf atas pemandangan barusan." Aku meminta maaf, namun Luhan langsung mengabaikannya dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Kau lebih dari termaafkan." Ia menjawab.

Aku tersenyum sopan, pada akhirnya yakin betapa tidak pedulinya ia dengan berita mengenai perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Apakah itu sebegitu tidak menariknya? Sangat tidak penting hingga tidak perlu untuk mendiskusikannya?

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol menghentikan pikiranku seketika, dan aku kembali tersenyum. Mungkin memang sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Jadwal meeting-ku, Love?" Chanyeol bergumam, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dan aku merapat lebih dekat.

"Kau punya 3 meeting pagi ini, tapi belum ada yang bakal dimulai hingga beberapa jam lagi." Aku menaik turunkan alisku dan Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium dahiku.

"Aku pria yang bertanggung jawab Baekhyun, kumohon berhenti menggodaku." Ia memaksa, dan aku memutar bola mataku pada kelakuannya. Ia mendekat ke ujung mejaku sementara aku bersandar di kursi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Aku bergumam, namun kemudian telepon berdering dan aku menjulurkan tangan melewati pangkuannya hanya untuk sekedar sedikit menyentuhnya.

"SM Inc. Dengan Baekhyun di sini."

Pria di seberang panggilan memindah jadwal pertemuan. Beruntung aku masih dapat mengusahakannya, meski itu artinya aku harus merelakan waktu kebersamaan kami. Ia berpesan akan tiba 15 menit lagi dan ia sedang terburu buru. Dasar egois sialan.

Ketika aku menutup sambungan mejelaskan kabar tersebut pada Chanyeol, yang memberi jawaban berupa pandangan 'aku bilang juga apa' dan berdiri merapikan setelan jasnya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana caranya aku membuat mesin fotocopy kembali berfungsi jika petugas perbaikannya bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telepon?" Tao menggeram, dengan Jongin, Minseok dan Yixing tergesa di belakangnya, membuat kertas kertas berhamburan di karpetku. Aku berdiri seraya menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengurus mesin fotocopy nya. Ada mesin fotocopy di bagian accounting lantai bawah, urus itu semua di sana." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mulai memunguti kertas kertas berserakan yang mereka buat.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa butuh hingga 3 orang trainee untuk memfotocopy file, tapi paling tidak mereka berjanji akan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

"Pantatmu nampak menggoda dalam balutan Gucci, Love." Chanyeol bergumam dari belakangku sebelum membungkuk di sampingku untuk membantu memunguti kertas kopian.

"Pantatku memang selalu menggoda." Aku mengoreksi dan ia mengangkat bahu sementara memandang keluar ke lorong, dimana teman temanku tengah berjalan tergesa gesa.

"Terimakasih sudah membiarkan mereka diterima di sini...aku tahu mereka bukan yang terbaik, tapi aku akan memastikan mereka cukup memadai." Aku berjanji dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Love, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Mereka bisa mulai dengan melaksanaka beberapa pekerjaan sederhana. Kami selalu bisa menambah jumlah pekerja." Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan aku menarik tubuhnya untuk menautkan bibirnya padaku.

"Sudah ku duga, aku mencintaimu."

Ia bergumam pada ucapanku dan Luhan masuk tergesa dengan semangat.

"Mr. Lee sudah tiba di sini, Tuan."

Chanyeol berdiri, mengabaikan wajahku yang memerah karena gangguan tiba tiba. Ia melayangkan kedipan menggoda sebelum berlalu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, _Love_." Ia berjanji dengan senyuman menawan menghiasi wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That Face - END**

.

.

.

.

 **(T/N:)**

Holla, masih ada yang ingat sama aku? T.T

So, here it is the last chapter for **That Face.**

Sedikit mengecewakan, kan? Terlebih karena aku update-nya pasti telat banget dari ekspektasi kalian. Dari segi bahasa juga mungkin kurang sempurna. Baik typo yang bertebaran, maupun bahasa yang mungkin aneh ;_;

I'm so sorry guys.

Some things just happened to be so hectic lately. Kuliah yang sudah mulai jalan, dan juga beberapa persiapan lomba yang maksa aku harus fokus dulu ;_;

Aku juga sempat agak depressed gara gara harus pisah sama temen temen deket aku, adaptasi sama temen baru, mata kuliah baru, dan dosen dosen yang beberapa rada ngeselin. Bikin mood naik turun tiap hari. But that's how college should be, right...

So, here it comes the little news. Tentang project translate ff MPREG yang ku janjikan sebelumnya. Jadi, total chapter ff tersebut sekitar 50an gaes. Namun dengan kondisi perkuliahan dan kegiatan kampusku saat ini, aku enggak bisa janji buat bisa update cepat. Terlebih aku juga punya project ff ku sendiri yang bisa dibilang terabaikan.

Untuk project translate tersebut aku sempat minta bantuan ke salah satu teman baik untuk bantu progressnya. Tapi ini masih dalam tahap uji coba kerja sama, belum fix terlaksana.

Aku hanya nggak mau nantinya ff tersebut malah terlantar hanya karena aku yang nggak konsisten (fyi, aku sudah dapat ijin dari authornya, jadi bakal sangat mengecewakan juga bagi si author jika trans ficnya stuck tanpa pertanggungjawaban).

Jadi intinya, ini bukan berarti aku ga jadi translate itu ff. Aku hanya bakal menunda waktu rilisnya, dan minta waktu untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari aku, oke?

Saran sangat dibutuhkan, so please leave it on the review section or feel free to pm me if there is something u want to ask. Aku bakal jawab via pm jika pertanyaan kalian sangat membutuhkan jawaban^^

As always, my big thanks buat yang udah read, follow, fav. Dan tentunya my beloved reviewers yang udah ngasih aku semangat buat melanjutkan trans fic ini. Maaf aku nggak bisa jawab review kalian satu satu ;_;

Aku sayang kalian!

Buat kak **Aria F** , terimakasih banyak atas koreksi yang sangat teliti! It has been corrected, thank you!^^

P.s:

My love also for **yanti byun** yang udah dengerin curhat aku masalah hambatan project translate ff. Juga buat **baekagain** yang udah kasih aku celah harapan buat project trans fic ku yang selanjutnya. I appreciate it so damn much, girls. Love ya :)

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak, dan sampai jumpa lagi di projectku yang selanjutnya~

Love, **mashedpootato**


End file.
